


Маркиз — кис-кис

by azzy_aka_papademon, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [13]
Category: Vatel (2000), Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Homophobia, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021, cat kink, smell kink, каноничная гомофобия персонажа, кинк на запах, кинк на котов, кроссовер, пропущенная сцена, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Без маркиза Лозена жизнь в Версале была бы слишком скучна.
Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132886
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Маркиз — кис-кис

**Author's Note:**

> — Бурре (от франц. bourrer — набивать, колотить) — старинный французский народный танец.  
> Изначально был танцем дровосеков, которые, как бы уминая связку дров, периодически резко ударяли подбитыми гвоздями башмаками. Во второй половине XVI века стал популярен в Париже благодаря Маргарите Валуа. По свидетельству современников, у нее были красивые ноги, а бурре позволял их показать.

Его Величество Луи Четырнадцатый не заводит котов — с его точки зрения это наглые бесстыжие твари. Все время орут, гадят, где придется, и не умеют быть благодарными. Его Величество Луи Четырнадцатый предпочитает смиренную преданность ручных собачонок придворных. Все, как одна, лижут его руки и признательны за малейшую милость.

И вообще, зачем королю коты, когда у него есть маркиз де Лозен?

Этот гасконец — хуже любого уличного кошака. Прибился ко двору еще тощим мелким зверенышем, у которого даже усы как следует не отросли. И с тех пор сам так и не вырос, в отличие от его беспредельной наглости.  
Так считает король, и напомаженный двор придерживается того же мнения.

Единственное, чего весь блистающий Версаль не может понять, почему Его Величество не прикажет своим верным псам выгнать шкодливую тварь на ту самую помойку, откуда тот явился. Король вообще само смирение, когда дело касается маркиза де Лозена. Как предполагает заинтригованный Версаль, возможно, король считает, что этот гасконский наглец послан ему за грехи, а с божьим промыслом не спорят.

Божий промысел тем временем гоняет королевских болонок, дерзит, скандалит и совершенно не умеет быть благодарным.

Он готов поставить на кон все девять жизней, лишь бы добиться своего.  
Только и говорят — Лозен испортил прием мадам Монтеспан, спалив все парики в ее спальне, лишь бы не проиграть в карты. Убийцы, посланные к Лозену, передрались друг с другом, пока он сидел на дереве и дразнил их. А месяц назад Лозена пытались отравить, но он успел подменить бокалы и еще неделю потчевал отравителя пойлом по его же рецепту. С интересом наблюдал, как тот блюет. Ждал, помрет или нет. Когда не помер — Лозен отпустил его с миром, весьма разочарованный в искусстве нынешнего изготовления ядов. Наказал вернуться с более сильным рецептом. Разумеется, того и след сгинул.  
Лозен наговорил кому-то гадостей. Лозен нарочно оттоптал своими каблуками чьи-то ноги. Лозен, Лозен...

Луи только улыбается в надушенный платочек. Чего еще ждать от этой бесстыжей наглой твари?  
А Лозен, как ни в чем ни бывало, приходит греться в лучах Короля-Солнца. Грозно надвигается на жалобщиков хохлатым, с высоким взбитым гребнем, париком. И те отступают в тень.

Луи снова улыбается. Без Лозена жизнь в Версале была бы слишком скучна.

***

В покои, отведенные гасконскому маркизу, король приходит интимно, с совсем небольшой свитой, всего десять человек.  
И очень невовремя.  
Лозен сидит полуголый, буквально в дезабилье — без камзола, верхней и нижней рубашки и даже — о боже! — без парика. В одних чулках и кюлотах. Его бритая голова выглядит трогательно и жалко. Волосы коротки, и даже ноготь на мизинце их длиннее. И лицо с узким некрасивым ртом тоже кажется обнаженным.  
Лозен носатый и глазастый — и его живое лицо никогда не скрывает эмоций.

Свита убирается прочь, за двери, по одному знаку короля.  
— Что угодно Вашему Величеству? — этот мелкий мерзавец недоволен. Не знает, чем прикрыть наготу — за что хвататься, за парик или за рубашку.  
— Повелеваю остаться как есть, Лозен. Что за церемонии между друзьями?  
Луи, наоборот, очень доволен тем, что застал Лозена врасплох. Ему нравится дразнить своего кота, махать перед ним длинным павлиньим пером. Бросится в погоню или останется сидеть, презирая всех вокруг, и дергать хвостом от негодования, что его пытаются купить на столь дешевые уловки?  
— Ах, мне скучно, Лозен, — капризно говорит король, — развеселите меня!  
Луи падает на его разобранную кровать. Подушки смяты, одеяло перекручено, как будто Лозен отплясывал на нем весь вечер бурре.  
— Зато мадам Монтезье сейчас весело, — Лозен усмешки себе не позволяет, но в глазах все равно черти пляшут, — как только у нее начались роды, вы выставили ее из дворца. Бедняжка разродится под тем же кустом, под которым вы ее обрюхатили.  
— Фу, какой вы злой, маркиз, — констатирует король не без удовольствия. Он поворачивается на бок, подпирает голову рукой. — А вы что же, на свидание собираетесь?

Лозен готовится к свиданию — понятно с первого взгляда. Протирает себя нежной губкой, смоченной духами, чтобы стереть запах пота долгого жаркого дня. Запах тяжелый, душный — восточные de patchouli, сладкие до приторности. Это не аромат Лозена — тот должен вонять сырым мясом, конским навозом и щепоткой розмарина на запеченном батате. Но все же, Луи не против: patchouli со смесью пота на маркизе ему тоже нравится  
Этим же запахом пропитаны и подушки, на которых он сейчас лежит. Луи принюхивается, чтобы уловить неуловимое. Может, и запах спермы Лозена.  
Луи ненавидит мужеложество — мерзкое, отвратительное, богопротивное занятие. Всем сие хорошо известно. Его брат Филипп проклят и заражен позорной слабостью. И именно поэтому он рожден не первым и никогда не станет королем.  
А Король-Солнце выше всяких подозрений. Он — не содомит. Потому нет ничего предрассудительного в том, что он любит приходить в спальню Лозена поздними ночами. Смотреть на него голого и вдыхать запахи его постели.

— Ваше Величество удивительно догадливы, на свидание, — Лозен неотрывно водит губкой по рукам, узким плечам и темным подмышкам. Влажная кожа поблескивает и даже на вид издали становится все более мягкой и бархатной.  
— Неужели есть кто-то, кого вы предпочитаете обществу своего короля? — Луи впору ревновать, маленький, но неугомонный Лозен проверил постели, кажется, всех знатных дам Версаля, несмотря на свой гадкий характер. А может, и благодаря ему. Скучают ведь не только короли. Но Луи не ревнует, он верен жене и еще трем своим любовницам.  
— Но ведь есть вещи, которые вы не можете себе позволить дать мне, — выкручивается Лозен. — Приходится искать утешения на стороне.  
Ах, он мерзавец! Луи прекрасно понимает, о чем тот говорит.  
Маркиз уже давно клянчит место генерала артиллерии. Носится с этой идеей, как дитя малое. Хочет играть с пушечками. Они же так громко стреляют! Хотя сам ростом с ту же пушку. Ну, ничего, будет взбираться котом на разогретый металл и греть свою маленькую худую задницу.  
Уже второй месяц Лозен топчется вокруг короля, топчет мантию короля и умильно заглядывает в глаза — эй, величество, ты же мне дашь то, что я хочу?  
А когда не дают, сидит, грустный и обиженный, и громко и отрывисто вопияет в опустевшем тронном зале — негодуя и возмущаясь.

Конечно, король ему даст. Не сразу, но даст.  
Пушки так пушки, какая малость для повелителя Франции. Ему просто нравится водить метелкой из пушистых перьев и заставлять кота носиться за игрушкой.  
— Женщины меня любят искренне, — Лозен выглядит так, словно предвкушает на ночь тарелку взбитых сливок, поданных из замка Шантийи. — Хотя я всего лишь бедный гасконец. У меня даже пушки нет, кроме той, что дала мне природа-мать, а так, ни одной, ни единой.  
Он любовно поправляет заколку на своем парике рядом с зеркалом. Она держит начесанный дерзкий гребень — как мелкие коты держат встопорщенный хвост торчком перед лающими собаками.  
Так Лозен показывает свой боевой нрав. И скрывает до обидного невысокий рост. Он большой, он опасный, он гроза этого двора.

Луи не знает, как подзывают котов, у него их никогда не было. Поэтому он хлопает по кровати, как собаке. Лозен подозрительно косится, раздумывая, выполнять приказ хозяина или нет. Наконец нехотя запрыгивает на простыню.  
Король обхватывает его голову и пригибает к себе. Чешет о вставшую дыбом короткую шерсть свои ладони. Наглаживает острые от пота, поднявшиеся иглами, волосы.  
Потом нагибает еще ниже эту непокорную голову и принюхивается. Вдыхает сложный кошачий запах — Лозен замирает. Тот редкий случай, когда по его лицу эмоций не прочесть.

Ради этого Луи и посещает спальню Лозена. Он бы велел маркизу спать у себя, Лозен ведь небольшой, поместится в огромной королевской кровати, но королева неизменно против — не хочет видеть кошаков в постели. От них, говорит, воняет. А Луи нравится.  
Король снова принюхивается. Волосы щекочут нос, когда король трется лицом и щеками.

Вид у Лозена стоический. Он явно очень скучает по своему парику — и как только король уйдет, нахлобучит его на себя с самым дерзким видом. Взобьет свой гребень, задерет хвост торчком и пойдет в ночь горлопанить и шкодить.

Счастливая кошачья доля!

Луи-Солнце со вздохом уходит с небосклона, у котов — время луны.


End file.
